


The home we breathe: book one

by Sinfullysnowing



Series: The home we breathe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Dark May Parker (Spider-Man), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone loves Peter, I've sort of made a fake religion so yah, M/M, Multi, OOC Peter Parker, didn't list all the characters sorry, hela raises peter, more tags may be added so be cautious, original story using marvel characters, peter has more than spider powers, peter is two people at once, spirit peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfullysnowing/pseuds/Sinfullysnowing
Summary: Peter grew up learning his place.To his family he was a no one, a disappointment.But he found his home with his mentor and mother Hela.With her, he learned he was two. Three if he truly wanted.He could recover the lost and heal the broken.When he was home he could be anything.... even if it meant leaving





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an original work using characters from marvel.
> 
> I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES THAT ARE NOT FROM MARVEL
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and will like this to continue.

 

 

> When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive - to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love.
> 
> -Marcus Aurelius

 

Life was a tricky thing to most. You could do anything to change it and your fate could change Far beyond anyone's comprehension. Even the gods above could only grasp a tiny thread of what Fate had planned for the many futures to come. But just like the rivers that flowed, Fate had to start somewhere. Her smile was both warm and cold as she created her children of destiny.

Her love of the world and those whom ruled it became apparent to many spirits around her. One such, was Karma. A spirit of consequences. The spirit did all he could to impress fate and draw her attention to him. Years would pass and he almost lost hope of gaining the mysterious spirit's hand. But one faithful day, Fate finally noticed the way Karma chased her with determination while also respecting her space and power. She began to fall in love with the other and finally granted him her hand in marriage. There was no hesitation in marrying, the two smiling up at the solar eclipse that held their future. 

The first to be birthed was Azera, the spirit of the sun and worthiness. She was born with the wings of an eagle and ruled the skies faithfully. Teaching those who witnessed her about adventure and courage. She gifted the people on earth with light and warmth, fueling the need to keep going among the mortals. 

The second to be birthed was Amaya, the spirit of the moon and self worth. Amaya was born with the ears and tail of a fox, ruling the shadows of the night protectively. She was quick to teach humans what to fear and to be patient for the day they could prove themselves. The clever spirit gifted the people of earth with stars that guided them at night and a reason to wish and follow their dreams.

The two ruled together equally, one light never more or less than the other. The bird and fox were loyal to their land and kept order in times when their mother and father lacked the ability. They thought nothing could tear their perfect vision of the world apart. They thought that their bond between themselves could never be broken.

The birth of Aiyana was unexpected to the two sisters. The new spirit rivaled them both without a doubt. This spirit was born with a beauty that any could only dream to have, her white light reflected the rainbow and made the world more vibrant. She was born to be the spirit of recovery and change. It didn't take long for the spirits of the moon and sun to realize that their newest sister could out shine the two of them if she willed it. It scared them more when the spirit gifted the world with her light and will for change, teaching the humans that change was inevitable and required to better themselves. Her butterfly wings were delicate, but helped the humans find meaning in what they soon called 'the butterfly effect'

Out of fear and jealousy, Azera and Amaya demanded their parents to send the other away. Saying her presence was going to destroy the world if they refused. Fate sighed and tried to reason with her daughters, but they were too far gone in their jealousy and a war was clear on the horizon. Even Fate feared that the future would be too foggy to read. The sister attacked their sister mercilessly, quickly gathering other spirits to aid in their fight. But no matter how vicious they were, Aiyana did not attack back or attempt to defend herself. She saw no need to as she hoped that they could understand why she was born in the first place. The young spirit continued to try to keep strong against the attacks, but she found that what she was going to have to do to restore peace in Mezimek became clearer and clearer.

So on the anniversary of the first solar eclipse, Aiyana stood before all in the land. She still held her ageless beauty even with the scars that littered her body, her light still shone with innocence and hope even as blood stained her skin. But now, her wings reflected the change in the world, the change in them. They saw the pain of betrayal in her eyes, the sorrow that tainted her once joyful heart. The spirit of change had changed and at first everyone was scared that she was going to return what they had done to her. Instead, she faced them with a soft smile and spoke.

"I have seen your pain... your jealousy... your loss... I want to say sorry for the pain I have caused with my presence. I did not mean to cause such a disturbance. To make up for my crimes, I will leave. But only to show you what you have wished for. When you finally see what you have lost, I will be reborn in a heart that shines with the purest light. They will be the one to teach you of what my purpose was"

When she finished, everyone witnessed as she faded out of existence and disappeared. 

The change in Mezimek was immediate. The colors and light of the world began to fade, making the world a dull grey. Spirits began to fall left in right from guilt, realizing exactly what they had lost. 

To try and save what they had lost, Azera forced her light to become brighter and a little more white. And though it wasnt the same as Aiyana's, it did manage to bring back a little color in the world. Sadly, her actions became a shadow that began to drown her younger sister. It was no surprise when a second war between sisters began. And when the dusk cleared.

Azera was left to rule alone.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The birth of Peter Parker was on September 25th. 

His first steps were at the age of 2

He was orphaned at the age of 10

His Aunt first hit him at the age of 14 after he came home sick from school

He became Spiderman at 15 after the death of his uncle

He was found by the goddess Hela soon after. The goddess taking him under her wing and teaching him how to protect himself

 

A few months later, Hela discovered the abuse and tried to save Peter. When he refused her help and tried to defend his Aunt, Hela discovered who Peter was.

 

Aiyana had returned.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

The night was crisp and cool, voices only a background hum as brown eyes stared up at the sky with hope and wonder. Would he be lucky today and be able to practice flying, or would be left disappointed and alone for his Aunt to criticize and mangle. It didn't matter, either way he wasn't going to get sleep that night as his thoughts seemed too unyielding and merciless to allow him to sleep. If only he were allowed to sleep after a day that was filled with nothing but stress and harm.

 

A sound... It would have been odd if anyone else had heard it, but to Peter, it symbolized his mother's return.

 

"Mother I missed you" Peter greeted politely, embracing the ravenette upon her silent landing. "I have missed you as well my child" Hela murmured into his hair, a caring hand playing with a few curls before he stepped back to do a once over. To her disappointment, she found bruises and marks left by the woman who had promised to love him unconditionally. "She has harmed you again... Peter... I've had enough of this. You will return with me to your world. Mezimek has missed their butterfly" she hissed out. Peter wanted to protest, but he knew himself even knew that his aunt May already had enough chances to stop abusing him. especially after Ben died.

The brunette sighed and looked down at his window where he heard the banging of a fist on the door to his room. A door he kept locked during these kinds of nights in hope of peace. He sent a silent goodbye before looking back to his mother. "Ok. I'm coming home mother. I've missed Mezimek too. They've been without me long enough". Hela smiled and waited for Peter to open his wings. As always, watching the young boy's eyes glow a pure white and his body changing into one that was fittingly more feminine for his powers to stay controlled, his features oozing with an ageless beauty that anyone could only wish to obtain, but out of all of the changes, it was the butterfly wings that glowed like the moon that truly left the goddess in awe. Peter smiled up at his mother once he was finished shifting, awaiting his future that he could now control without the yelling and the pain that had kept him tied to the ground without any hope of lasting.

 

Peter and Hela took a breath before they both took off towards the moon, the younger flying around playfully the entire way and disappearing into the portal to Mezimek.


	2. Its a game until someone gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns to Queens after two years of being in Mezimek
> 
> Falling back into routine isn't hard when you have a red and black clad crazy following you around like a lovesick puppy
> 
> Also Tony managed to get kidnapped

Feet lightly touched the ground of Queens on the night of Independence day. Soft breaths cutting the silence as the young boy closed his wings and shifted back into his 'human' form. A small yip came from a tiny creature that perched on his shoulder, nuzzling it's master before jumping to the ground and exploring the new environment. "Don't go too far Mink" the boy chuckled before getting dressed into his spiderman outfit. He was going to explore and see what he might have missed since he had been gone. Maybe he should go to Hell's kitchen and visit Matt since he was sure the elder was worried and frantic about where he went for the past two years. Did anyone miss Spiderman though was what he was really curious of and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared to encounter his Aunt if she was still around.

 

Peter took off swinging around the city, whooping and cheering as he went. He missed the rush of the free fall in between each swing, making him feel more alive. His wings were great and all, but they never allowed him to go this fast as they were delicate and were meant for long distance travel if he planned on migrating or finding somewhere else to call home as his real mother, Fate, had explained when he returned. Just remembering the night he went back made him chuckle as he landed on the edge of a building he used to love perching on.

 

\---------------------------------

"Aiyana? Is that you?" the voice of a woman called, causing Peter to jump and hide behind Hela in surprise. Hela chuckled and moved out of the way so that the woman had full view of the boy. Peter looked up and gasped in awe at the sight. In front of him was a woman that looked to be as big as Stark tower itself, pure white hair moving gently even though there wasn't any wind in the palace. Beside her stood a slightly bigger man with black hair and red eyes that seemed to know all of his mistakes and wrong doings. "Fate, Karma, Aiyana has been reborn. He doesnt have Aiyana's memories, but he does have her powers. I am hoping we could train him how to use his powers and his purpose" Hela announced politely, gesturing to the still frozen Peter. The two shrank down to human size and approached the brunette almost desperately, embracing him. "It's been so long Aiyana... We are sorry that we could not protect you better" Fate whispered before pulling away. Peter smiled up at the woman, "I missed you too. I may not remember anything, but I hope that I can help and fit into my purpose". Fate chuckled and cupped Peter's cheeks "you just need to be yourself Peter. You are your own person, it doesn't matter who you were before"

 

\----------------------------------

Peter smiled remembering everything Fate and Karma had taught him. Learning how to restore the broken pieces of humanity was something he knew he would use for good. But sadly, on Earth, he wasn't ever allowed to let anyone find out about his new found powers as if it fell into the wrong hands, all the worlds would be in the way of harm. The spider teen was just about to jump down and continue on his way, when a loud shout caught his attention. "Spidey!~" was all he heard before he was hugged tightly enough to knock the wind out of him. At first he was confused as to how this person knew him and how he had not set off his senses, but one look up at the male hugging him he understood. "Hey Deadpool, long time no see" he chuckled before hugging the other back, causing the other to laugh. "So where have you been? You know that everyone has been looking for their favorite friendly neighborhood Spiderman right?" Deadpool questioned when he finally released Peter. The teen tensed up and immediately began to rack his brain for any lie to get out of telling where he actually was. "Oh... well... I just went on vacation is all, didn't think anyone would miss me that much honestly" he stuttered out finally after a few moments. At first he thought the mercenary wasn't going to buy his lie, a sigh of relief leaving him when Deadpool rambled on and on about how many people around Queens had been asking about the disappearance. But what really caught Peter's attention was when other brought up the fact that Tony Stark was also one of the people looking for him.

 

Tony Stark

 

 _The_ Tony Stark

 

Was looking for.... Him?

 

"Why would Tony Stark be looking for me? I'm just some small vigilante" He asked, confusion clear in his voice. Deadpool shrugged before stretching and pointing east, "Don't know, but wanna go and get some tacos? I'm starving and I'm craving to catch up with you with whats been going on with Queens while you were gone". Peter agreed and followed the mercenary with a laugh, the two racing each other to their usual taco place like children. 

 

Once they were sat upon the top of one of the water towers that overlooked the city and were stuffing their mouths full of greasy Mexican food did the two manage to calm down enough to catch up, Peter having to tell half lies about what he had been doing during the time he was gone. Halfway through eating, Deadpool's phone vibrated and alerted the two of a few people trying to buy the mercenary's services. Of course that's what they thought until they saw that it was request from the Avengers. The most powerful team had managed to not only allow Tony Stark to get kidnapped, but were struggling to find him. Even with shield helping them. If that wasn't what made the two laugh, the picture of an angry Fury surely did it in for them. 

 

"So what do you say? Wanna help them out?" Deadpool laughed as he finished up his last taco. The spider thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Sure, why not?" he giggled before getting up looking around the city. The two wandered the city in search of the missing billionaire, joking about how the man might be able to get out on his own, and if not... Well the two were sure to have a ball while teasing him when they saved him from whoever managed to get their hands on him. Peter a little nervous as his old feelings for the man came to light. He idolized the name, the man was the reason he look up science and did his best so he could be just as great as him.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Honestly, Peter wasn't surprised to see that Tony was being held in a warehouse, what did surprise him, was the spirit essence that surrounded the place. No wonder no one could find him, the ones behind the kidnapping wasn't human. "Alert Fury of the location" Peter ordered Deadpool, his voice becoming serious, shocking the elder a little before he did as he was told. When he was sure Fury was close enough, he bolted down to the warehouse and forced the door open. Ignoring the sounds of Fury and the Avengers yelling in shock before the door behind him slammed shut and locked.

 

"It's a spirit..." A voice whispered. "But who are they...?" Another asked curiously. 

 

Peter ignored them in favor of walking forward to search for the man that he was looking for. After walking around the levels of the warehouse for a bit until he reached the basement. There, sitting in the middle of the chained to a wooden chair, was Tony Stark. He was blindfolded and obviously angry and struggling against the binds that held him down. Peter was sure this wasn't his lowest point, but it was close enough in his own head. 

 

"Hello child" a growl rang out from the shadows, startling both Peter and Tony, only Tony seemed to be confused as he wasn't sure who was being addressed. "I've come to collect Mr. Stark here" Peter challenged, "hes got some people waiting outside that miss him". The spirit growled and launched out of the shadows to try and grab the boy, but the spider moved before he could be grabbed. "Release him to me or I will be forced to attack and send you back" Peter ordered firmly, standing tall and awaiting to see if the spirits would be smart enough to back off as he was sure they could feel the power his aura radiated. 

"You expect us to give up the body that is perfect for us to become human again? Those humans don't realize the pain they have caused us over and over again" a feminine voice whimpered out. "We will not release him, he will be OURS" they screeched.

 

Peter sighed and raised his hand, taking a breath and shifting into his spirit form. Once he was ready, he realized the other spirits had become silent. "Lets make a bet, you beat me in a fight and I will let you have Mr. Stark here. But if I win you have to release him to me and allow me to send you back to where you came from" the young spirit suggested with a playful smirk. A few whispers passed through the shadows before he received an answer.

 

_**"Deal~"** _


	3. Left behind to suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He won't leave them to burn again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they are playing is left behind the sister location song

Peter stood in front of Tony protectively as the spirits gathered up in front of them. The spirits becoming an inky black mass of goo as they merged into one spirit. The younger spirit could feel the fear and hatred dripping from their aura as they got ready to pounce on him. "Behold the horrors"

 

When he was sure the other spirit was ready, he let a song ring from his soul. Listening as each note of the violin mixed with the bass of the others. He wasn't going to make this easy, but he wasn't planning on hurting the others as he could tell that they just needed to be released from their cage in the darkness. 

His wings extended and he charged the other spirits, his wings becoming brighter and brighter as the shadows began to surround him until he was drowning in it. The darkness picked at his mind until he couldn't think straight and he allowed it to, letting himself feel the other's pain thoroughly. And without thinking he was singing along to their pained tune, ignoring Tony when he screamed for help and begged for release. The spirits begged for revenge and the tears of the humans that had trapped them in the darkness. 

Peter, finally seeing how he could save them, turned to Tony and took his blindfold off. Allowing him to see the pain and misery the spirits felt. "Behold the terrors" Peter sang loudly, wings spreading and revealing the spirits that stood chained to the darkness. The spirit of recovery continued the song and grew increasingly more aggressive as he went, shoving the chair to reveal more and more pain until the hero was pushed to the ground and Peter stood above him with a foot on his chest to keep him pinned. "Take off that blindfold that heals and reveal your soul that dies!" he screamed to him before flying a few feet off the ground and allowing the spirits to continue the song. 

"You dare bring your filth into my lair? Well then, let us descend a spirit growled from behind Peter, allowing him to turn and shine a light that once again revealed the suffering, only this time, he knew how to beat them. He sang along as loud as he could, challenging to spirits and offering life.

"Reborn again! Our suits are now refined! Breathing new life, inside our tombs tonight!" he sang, letting the others see his past self to try and show them that there was hope for freedom. Peter wasn't going to let them die. Not when he knew he could save them.

"You have no idea what we've been through, time and time again. Don't hold it on our deadliest demise. We can't keep you alive!" The spirits screamed back, small sobs filling the void they had created for themselves. 

And finally they were silent, allowing the spirit of recovery to sing alone and try and convince the others that there was hope, but they needed to beat him if they wanted to do it their own way. He looked down at Tony, taking in the mixed emotions he was presenting him. Peter gave him a small smile before facing the darkness with a smirk. "Stop holding back from me" he challenged. And they took it. 

They screamed of how they were burned and how the humans made them look like a joke to be laughed at. They had had enough of the torture and weren't thinking clearly to realize the opportunity they had presented to the young spirit that had challenged them.

 

~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~

 

Tony walked out of the warehouse with a look of absolute shock and minor injuries. SHEILD agents ran in while others got the Iron hero to safety. Fury watched the building with worry as no one else came out before turning to deadpool. "Are you sure Spiderman went inside?" he asked, frowning when he saw the red clad mercenary give a silent nod. It was obvious that he was extremely worried for the younger hero. Steve came over a moment later to give the news of what had been found inside. "Nothing. There isn't even a trace that anyone had even been in there besides the chair in the basement. Nothing" he informed. This sparked even more worry and an explosion of fear from Deadpool. "Not even web?" he shouted. Steve shook his head and yelped when the other tried to bolt to the building, fortunately grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. 

"She's gone" Tony said suddenly, not looking up from the ground as medics looked him over. "Who?" Fury questioned with an eyebrow raised. "The girl with butterfly wings. She showed up and challenged the people holding me. She left and told me to tell you to burn the warehouse down so that the spirits could be free" he mumbled softly, which was completely out of character compared to his usually sarcastic and confident self. "But what about Spiderman?" Deadpool demanded. Tony shook his head and shrugged, "he never showed up" he stated simply before getting up and turning to the building he had been in.

The building looked almost untouched, but nod from Tony, SHEILD agents set it aflame and watched. A few moments later, ear piercing sobs filled the air, startling the crowd. Then it happened. Humanoid shadows slowly came out of the building. Men, women, and even children walking out and passing the people that watched with eyes wide in awe. One by one each disappeared until only one remained. The lone spirit stood in front of Tony with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" She whispered before she too disappeared. 

Tony looked back to the building and gasped, alerting Fury and Steve. Standing in the flames on top of the building, was Peter in his spirit form. Wings outstretched for all to see. He smiled down at them all before releasing a ball of light that blinded everyone in the area. When the light cleared, Peter was gone. 

And the building was no longer burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short. More later

**Author's Note:**

> please comment on whether you would like this to continue
> 
> this is an experiment, but i'm planning on making it a huge story


End file.
